jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantis
Atlantis is a fictional oceanic citadel and marine research laboratory belonging to the webbed-fingered entrepreneur and criminal mastermind, Karl Stromberg. The location made its first appearance in the 1977 James Bond film The Spy Who Loved Me and was later featured in the 2008/09 mobile video game James Bond: Top Agent. Film appearance Stromberg's obsession with the ocean encouraged him to construct Atlantis. To all extents, the structure is a palace in both scale and opulence, looking like a giant 4-legged metal frog. Similar to the grand volcano fortress of Blofeld, a major advantage of Atlantis is its ability to remain undetected; in the latter's case by submerging itself underwater so as not to be seen or detected. Located off the coast of Sardinia, Italy, Atlantis has everything to support life above and below water for any length of time. In fact, Atlantis is more like a city, able to support dozens, if not hundreds, of people. The structure consists of the dining room, Stromberg's study & aquarium, speedboat docks, 4 helipads (one on each leg), laboratory, long corridors and the shark tank. Atlantis has a number of elevators, but in the main one Stromberg has a trap door which opens by the push of a button sending enemies and disobedient members of staff to the shark. When Stromberg learns his assistant has given the tracking plans to Aziz Fekkesh and Max Kalba, he opens the trap door and sends her into the shark tank where she is eaten. Stromberg later attempts to kill James Bond with the trap but he avoids the death by shark, by balancing himself on the edges of the floor. The shark is later killed by Jaws and his metal munchers when Bond drops him into the tank. Atlantis is finally destroyed by the USS Wayne and it sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Behind the scenes According to production designer Ken Adam, for The Spy Who Loved Me the renowned set designer decided to experiment with curved shapes for the scenery, as he felt all his previous setpieces were "too linear". This was demonstrated with the Atlantis, which is a dome and curved surfaces outside, and many curved objects in Stromberg's office inside.Inside the Spy Who Loved Me. The Spy Who Loved Me Ultimate Edition DVD, Disk 2In October of 1976, the second unit travelled to Nassau to film the underwater sequences which included the Atlantis model. Stromberg's shark tank was also filmed in the Bahamas, using a live shark in a saltwater swimming pool. Images Atlantis_dining_room.png|Stromberg's dining room, as seen in The Spy Who Loved Me (1977). Atlantis Docking Harbor.jpg|Atlantis interior docking harbor. Atlantis lost forever.jpg|Destroyed, atlantis sinks below the ocean. Atlantis-base-spy-who-loved-me.jpg|The Atlantis model used during filming. Atlantis model on location (1).jpg|Atlantis model on location (1). Atlantis model on location (2).jpg|Atlantis model on location (2) Atlantis model on location (3).jpg|Atlantis model on location (3) Miniatures on location, The Spy Who Loved Me.jpg|Production stills of the Atlantis model on location alongside Lotus props. Atlantis.JPG|Cut-away schematics of Atlantis. References Category:Buildings & Landmarks Category:Criminal front locations Category:The Spy Who Loved Me (film) locations